Falling In
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Percy stood outside Annabeth's apartment with shaking hands. For the last hour he had sat in his car outside the apartment building. He was surprised that no one had called the police on him yet, but he was determined to tell Annabeth how he felt.'


"_I might hug other guys, i might laugh with other guys, I might even hang out with other guys, but none of them will ever mean to me as much as you do."_

Percy stood outside Annabeth's apartment with shaking hands. For the last hour he had sat in his car outside the apartment building. He was surprised that no one had called the police on him yet, but he was determined to tell Annabeth how he felt. He opened his car door and walked into the building. As soon as he opened the door to walk up the stairs his feet felt like they were 500 pounds, his breathing started getting faster, and he felt lightheaded. One by one he slowly made his way up the stairs, determined. Nothing was going to stop had reached Annabeth's place and slowly knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" Annabeth yelled. He could hear her faint footsteps coming to the door, his heart started beating faster again. The door swung open; before him stood Annabeth in a pair of gray New York sweatpants and a NYU t-shirt. "Percy, what are you doing here? It's like eleven at night." Annabeth smiled. Percy's throat suddenly felt dry and a lump formed in his throat.

"I have to tell you something, Annabeth." He swallowed. Annabeth's face suddenly dropped. "No, no. Annabeth, it's nothing bad. I mean, well, it might be for me if I get the wrong answer, but.." Now Annabeth held a confused face. "C-can we just talk?" Annabeth chuckled and nodded. She led him into her apartment.

"Would you like something to drink or maybe eat? You look really pale, Percy." He shook his head. "Okay, if you say so, I'm going to make some coffee." Annabeth walked to her kitchen. Percy could hear the clicking of coffee cups. "So what did you want to talk about?" Annabeth walked from the kitchen and into the living room. She sat on the couch next to Percy and brought her legs to her chest. She looked at him with her dazzling gray eyes and his heart started taking off on a high speed chase. He thought it would never stop.

"Well, I realized something when we were in the war," Percy swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "I-I. . . if you would have died. I would have been lost, incomplete. I was so stupid not to realize it sooner-"

"Percy-" Annabeth cut him off, but then Percy did the same.

"No, Annabeth please. Don't-don't interrupt me. When we were young all these things ran through my head how I could make you mine. All of your smiles are glued in my mind, forever. I want to be with you every second of everyday and I know it's not just because you're my best friend. It's because I love you and I'd be lost without you and every time I see you my heart feels like it's going to explode and I've lost control of my feelings because this feeling is swallowing me whole and I'm scared and you've changed my whole life, and-" Annabeth touched his cheek with her palm, wanting him to stop rambling. She moved closer to him. Percy was able to talk yet, but this time only in a whisper, "Annabeth, I'm in love with you." Percy found himself holding Annabeth on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She finally broke free of his lips, both panting.

"Percy you're so stupid." Annabeth chuckled. "Why in the world would you ever think I didn't like you more than a friend?" Annabeth placed her forehead on Percy's looking into his eyes.

"Because you're beautiful, incredible, gorgeous, smart, annoying, a know-it-all, and you never ever want to be wrong. But that's what makes you my Wise Girl." Percy smiled. Even through the insults Annabeth smiled too because for the first time, Percy had called her his Wise Girl.

**A/N: Another One-Shot. I am really running out of ideas! I need a storyline or a song I could listen to to get some ideas flowing! It's nuts. Well I'm still going to keep thinking of some ideas I have a few right now. (: -demigodgirl1**


End file.
